1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle instrument panel, and more particularly, to the construction of an integrated modular instrument panel assembly incorporating structural elements.
2. Discussion
The manufacture of vehicles has become increasingly the subject of cost and weight reduction efforts. At times, this effort has focused on utilizing modular subassemblies which can be installed in the vehicle as a unit during the assembly of the vehicle. One example of a module used for vehicle manufacturing is a door subassembly which integrally includes both mechanical lock and control mechanisms, components for operation of windows, and a door trim panel which includes an armrest and other features. The door subassembly is provided as a unit which can be quickly and easily installed in an outer structural door member during the assembly of a vehicle. Such a system is disclosed in U.S. patent application entitled MODULAR DOOR, Ser. No. 08/995,695, filed Dec. 22, 1997. Other examples of modular subassemblies include headliner systems in which a preformed headliner integrally includes sun visors, grab handles, overhead lighting systems, wiring harnesses, and consoles. The headliner system can then be secured to a vehicle roof during the assembly of a vehicle.
One area of the vehicle which has not been the subject of significant modular manufacturing efforts is the front area of the vehicle which extends from the engine compartment to the finish surface of the interior of the vehicle, including the instrument panel and associated components. This area is at times referred to as the front cockpit area of the vehicle. Thus, vehicles typically include sheet metal structural materials as a part of the automotive assembly process which includes separate structural components, such as cross vehicle beams and vertical support members, for providing structural rigidity to the vehicle body or framework to which other assemblies, such as the HVAC (heating, ventilation, air conditioning) system and its controls, are attached as well as an instrument panel generally having an instrument cluster therein. The present construction techniques described requires significant assembly efforts on the assembly line during the manufacture of the vehicle. Unless considerable line space and part storage space is provided along the assembly line, this manufacturing technique typically limits a particular assembly line to producing either a left-hand drive vehicle or a right-hand drive vehicle, but does not provide the flexibility required to produce a vehicle which is either left-hand or right-hand drive. Further, the present manufacturing techniques result in time consuming assembly as well as heavy structural members with redundant and overlapping portions, both of which increase the cost of producing and the weight of the vehicle and the subsequent costs of operating and/or repairing the vehicle.
Therefore, there exists a need for an integrated modular instrument panel assembly which can employ cost-effective, lightweight materials and can be preassembled for quick and convenient installation into a vehicle as an integrated unit.